Snake Eyes
by Crysis Night
Summary: Alari Grey, a scientifically modified human who is traveling with Noah's Ark Circus after escaping the underground scientists that ruined her life. Putting herself close to anyone means they will get hurt. They always do. So with each day hiding her feeling so a certain human/snake is getting hard. Can she risk it? Read to find out. Snake x OC fanfic. Plz R AND R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! This is going to be my fourth fanfic I have written and its my second black butler one. The main character is my sisters OC. Plz R and R do that I know you like my story. If u don't I won't know if u like my story or not. :) ENJOY! _**

**_Ps) warning LEMON! Sometime throughout the story. _**

I'm a freak.

I always have been and always will. Keeping most of my body clothed is crucial to keep people from running away from me. No I don't trust anyone, I look over my shoulder more then most to make sure they aren't following me. They? You ask.

Well they? Are the ones who made me. I remember when I was young, so young one night my house burned to ash and everyone inside perished. All but little me who was snatched up and sold to the underground science freaks who genetically modified me. So there.

I'm a freak.

That's why I joined Noah's Ark Circus.

I have travelled to so many places it doesn't matter anymore where I go... So here we are in London England I believe. Another show will go as planned tonight and as the assistant of Beast the animal tamer I have a lot to do. Waking up and dressing on slinky black tights, a black corset that only covers my chest but is very revealing, a short black flowing lace skirt and black lace up knee up boots is my daily attire. I slipped out of my tent in the first-tier area tying a black cloak that came to my knees to block out the cold. I walked quietly to the side of our makeshift camp to where the tigers were kept. In a moment I found Beast arranging the animals breakfast.

"Can you take this to Betty?" She asked looking up and me. I simply nodded taking the large bowl of raw flesh.

"You seem to be the only one who gets along with her" Beast sighed sounding rather annoyed. I made no show of emotion, I turned and headed to the large cats cage where I opened the door once there. The tiger opened her large brown eyes and looked over to me. I set the dish down and she came over and began to eat. Carefully I raised a hand and scratched her behind the ear before pulling away and shutting the door.

"I never understand how you mange her. I can't get near her without being eaten. And tonight I need to use her to the performance due to Kerjack being sick.( Kerjack is not part of BB I just need another tiger to use) "she sighed.

"If you want Beast when the time come I will get her and walk her over to the show tent" I offered in a small voice.

"Oh thank you, but I though Joker asked you to help open tonight's show?" She asked.

"He did but I can open the show and then come get her. It won't take me long" I said. It was a privilege to be helping Joker open the show. On the rare occasion he'd pick a first-tier member to open the show. The first-tier members are ones who have been with the circus since the beginning. But few like me and another named Snake who haven't been with them for so long but are still special, are allowed to become first-tier members. Snake is the snake tamer, with patches of scales covering his body, pale blond hair and deep green eyes with slits for pupils he could very well be half snake himself.

I left the animal tent and headed to the dining tent for some food. The air was cold and my best guess was snow would be soon. I blew out a breath of air in front of me just as Doll came from no where falling into step with me. She was clothed heavily and her short hair cover the mangled side of her face.

"Morning Doll" I sighed. She was a first-tier member as our tight rope walker but played out as a second string member because she didn't like to sleep alone and first-tier members did.

"Morning" she piped happily. Once in the tent I grabbed a plate filled with eggs, bacon and toast and went to sit down by Doll, Peter and Wendy. Peter and Wendy were skilled with trapeze. I nodded when I sat down and ate quietly. A cold breeze drifted my way and I looked over my shoulder to see that it was Snake coming into the tent. He had a large sandy coloured snake wrapped around his neck and a small one sitting along his ear. I watched him take a small amount of food and make his way to where Joker and Beast who had also just come in were sitting. When he sat down he shifted his gaze to meet mine and I quickly looked away feeling my face heat up. I finished my food, putting my plate away I rushed back to my tent realizing I had forgotten my necklace.

I sat down at my small vanity table while placing the necklace around my head. The chain was short so the silver cross charm hung just below my throat. I looked up into the mirror at my face. Deep green eyes lined thickly in black stared back at me. My blond hair was short coming down the the middle of my neck was neatly brushed and soft. Black streaks of dye in odd places stood out in the morning glow. I was short, at least 5'2. Pretty normal looking if you ask me. But the running away part comes here. Sticking out of my blond hair were too large black cat ears. Where my tail bone ended began a long black cat tail. My finger nails permanently black, long and sharp, my teeth showed none of human and all cat. My eyes shifted just like a cats and I could even meow like one.

"Stupid science" I hissed getting up and leaving. I left nearly running into Doctor. You see many of the members in the Circus had missing limbs that Doctor had replaced for the. Beast was missing her right leg and it was amazing how she made it through the day. Joker was missing and arm, he wished to have is prosthetic in the shape of a skeleton arm. You get the idea.

"Good morning Alari" he smiled up at me from his wheelchair. I nodded and headed off the other direction to the show tent to as usual before a show train and warm up. Since I was opening with Joker he would want to go over a routine.

"Alari!" Someone called out and I turned to see it was Beast hobbling with Joker in tow waving his skeleton arm.

"Yes?" I asked when she caught up to me.

"Your still opening the show with Joker tonight but I want you to take part with my performance to." She asked.

"Is this because your afraid of Betty?" I asked but shed didn't get to reply for Joker butted in.

"So how do you want to open tonight?" He asked a wide grin spreading on his face. I frowned.

"I don't know Joker but I have some ideas." I said.

"Great!" He smiled putting and arm around my neck and yanking me to the show tent. I turned and mouthed a sorry to Beast who still stood where we had left her. Even thought it was still early morning planning a preparing could take hours. By the end of it all everyone was readying themselves for the show. Night had fallen as I waited in the show tent with Joker.

"Remember! When I introduce to show and drop my juggling balls you come rolling in on the giant yarn ball." He said.

"I need to leave right after to get Betty for Beast." I said.

"Oh come on she can get the cat herself." Joker said.

"I'm her assistant, she asked me to get the tiger and that's what I will do" I snapped and he took a step back as my eyes narrowed.

"Ok ok!" he said putting his hand up. Just then Jumbo poked his large head around the corner.

"Tents full Joker get ready!" He said.

"Ok Alari you ready?" He asked me as I placed a hand on the large ball of yarn. I nodded. He picked up his juggling balls and disappeared into the show ring. I roles the ball over and peeked through the curtain. I watched him walk over to the centre of the ring and bow. He had his juggling balls placed one between each finger. He then began to juggle. Within seconds the crowd silenced but laughter sprouted up when he dropped all the balls. I then climbed up on the ball and began rolling it out into the ring. The crowd continued to laugh when I made it one round around the ring but stumbled off the ball at the attempt on the second one. I then leaped on the end of the string which had rolled out about four meters and started to play with it like a cat. I grabbed the end of the string in my mouth and still on all fours leaped over to Joker and ran around him a few times before leaping back onto the ball and up onto the tightrope where I swung once around and then jumped off to a trapeze swing and swung out of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen! My favourite feline Panther! So now let's begin the wonderful show planned for you this evening. Filled with wonders you will only see here. I present to you Noah's Ark Circus!" He called out trying to untangle himself as the crowd clapped and whistled. Panther was just my stage name. I preferred being called Alari but I would answer to Panther as well. I climbed down from the platform behind the curtain. Instantly I headed over to the animal tent and retrieved Betty from her cage. She gave an odd purr like meow and I hooked up the leash. Walking her back to the show tent was simple. I handed to leash to Beast once I got there. We waited in silence as our turn to go on came up. She walked Betty out and I followed behind her.

"Beast! The tiger tamer and her trusty sidekick Panther are here for your entertainment next folks!" Joker called out. I stood by Beast gently waving my tail around and and letting cat ear flick. I don't have human ear, those were cut off during my torturous time with the science freaks.

"For this trick!" Beast called out " I need a volunteer!" A man dressed in all black, tall with black hair and red eyes stood up almost instantly.

"Fantastic! You mister come on down!" She called and the man widen his eyes but made his way down anyway. Once in the ring he began walking over to the tiger. In his eyes he seemed distracted with the large cat. He bent done in front of her murmuring about how beautiful she was and both Beast and I gaped at the man in shock when Betty leaped forward at him clamping her jaws around his head.

**_Yea. So I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please R AND R! And please feel free to PM me if you have a request for chapter two. I will hopefully in the next week or so. :) until next time_**!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Yes I **_know I'm updating quite fast but don't get used to it! I had the free time today. I apologize for the previous chapter it was super late when I wrote it so I know there were errors. Hopefully this one will be better. And plz R AND R! Otherwise I don't know it you like the story. PM me if you have any suggestions.! _**

"Betty NO!" Beast shrieked waving her arm over her head and then forward to whip the animal. The man in black caught the end of the whip inches from the cat.

"Simply recklessly whipping her will not help in training her" the man in black said pulling the cat off him and standing up. I gasped as he looked completely uninjured. I couldn't even smell any blood. This man made me uncomfortable. Meeting his eyes I softly hissed narrowing mine back at him. Just then Betty jumped at him again sinking her teeth into his shoulder. He simply looked down at her.

"Oh my how untrained you must be" he simply said.

After the show was complete I hurriedly walked Betty back to her cage.

"Now why would you do that!" I hissed at her through the bars of her cage. She merely looked down obviously disappointed in herself.

"You should be." I muttered and left. On my way back to my tent in the first string member area I caught sight of Joker walking with the man who was bit by Betty.

"Joker!" I called out. The pair stopped and turned to me. Joker held up a hand to motion the man to wait while he came over to me.

"What is he doing here?" I hissed laying my ears flat.

"After Betty bit him I insisted Doctor take a look at him."

"Joker I'm half cat and even a human could tell he's fine." I growled.

"I know. But still hospitality is better. If you really have bad thoughts on him maybe you should follow and keep an eye on him" he said. I nodded and followed him back to where the man stood.

"My apologies, my companion here is concerned for your well being." Joker said and I frowned slightly.

"That is very kind of you" the man stated. I nodded grimly meeting his red eyes. Every inch of his irises showed he knew both of us were bluffing.

"So what's a girl of 18 or 19 doing in a place like this?" He asked.

"21 and my appearance is not simply for show. Genetics these days are twisted." I said softly narrowing my eyes. When I had been imprisoned they let me read so I took the opportunity to study up on the supernatural. By this mans scent and eyes I could clearly tell he was inhuman. As we began walking again to Doctors tent I fell into step with the man.

"So what business does a demon have on earth?" I asked in barely a whisper so Joker wouldn't hear. He turned with a small grin on his face his eyes turning to crimson.

"Contract between me and my master. But you what is your purpose?" He asked.

"I couldn't tell you if I tried." I hissed with my ears back.

"Did you say something Alari?" Joker asked turning around.

"Just making small talk." I said just as we got to Doctors tent. At the moment he was busy with Dagger the knife thrower. But he looked up when we came in.

"Joker! Is there something wrong with your arm again?" He asked.

"Nah Doc it's all good but this man was bitten by Betty. Could you take a look at him?" Joker asked.

"Of course! Just let my finish with Dagger here." He said turning back to the boy.

I didn't enjoy it in there, there was a large creepily amount of limbs and sharp looking tools that reminded me of the scientists. Inside I stayed near the entrance but off to the corner. Dagger soon came over to me and Doctor began checking the man. I ignored all of what they were saying until Doctor announced the man was fine.

"So what did you say your name was?" He asked the man in black.

"My name is Sebastian-" he was cut off just as Beast stormed into the tent complaining about her leg but the moment she saw Sebastian she went wild. Screaming about how he had ruined her show but Doctor cut her off.

"It was your own carelessness that you couldn't contain the animal Beast. You shouldn't blame the costumer." He said sternly.

"Yea yea but will you take a look at Sis's leg Doc?" Dagger said from my side. Sebastian cocked his head to the side in slight confusion.

"A lot of the members in this Circus have prosthetic limbs. They are built out of a fine ceramic material that is lightweight and very durable. The joints are that of one similar to a dolls." He said motioning for Beast to take a seat and lift up her leg.

"How interesting" Sebastian remarked and suddenly he bent down to take a closer look at her leg. But his head ended up a little to close to Beasts crotch for comfort. She shrieked,Dagger lunged and I snarled.

"How dare you touch her!" Dagger snarled pulling knifes free from his inner coat. I stood back and watched as both Dagger and Beast lunged forward.

Within moments my eyes widened to see Sebastian had avoided both of there attacks.

"Enough!" Joker called out. He turned to Beast. "I understand him for wanted to touch your pretty leg" he said giving her a fake bouquet of flowers and sending the two off.

"You are truly remarkable!" He stated to Sebastian. He nodded his thanks. "We could really use someone with your talents in the Circus!" Joker stated. Sebastian just simply nodded no. I then took my chance to slip out of the tent. I took two steps and nearly ran into someone.

"Sorry" I squeaked side stepping and stumbling but keeping my balance.

"You should watch your step says Keats" a chilled voice said. I turned meeting golden green eyes. My face instantly heated up when I realized it was Snake. He looked down at me from his 5'9 height.

"Sor...sorry" I muttered. Taking a step back. I looked back up at him to find him frowning down at me.

"Going back to your tent says Dan?" He asked. I looked up at him again to find a tiny snake the size of my index finger atop his ear and a larger one wrapped around his neck and shoulders. I nodded feeling my face heat even more.

"I'll walk you says Keats" and he started off in the first string section. I felt my heart speed up. No I cant do this. I'm falling for him harder then I should and I can't risk him getting hurt. I clenched my teeth and sighed deeply. Our tents weren't to far from each others. His stood at the entrance as sort of a guard system. The tent was always over flowing with poisonous snakes but I never minded. Snakes are like cats in ways. My tent was a few down from his beside Beasts tent. Doctor had two tents, a first aid tent in the second string area which we had just visited and his sleeping tent in the first string. We rounded the corner but Snake stopped instantly placing a hand on my shoulder and pushing me behind the nearest tent. He held up hand gesturing for me to stay. I nodded feeling my ears burn I took a step back. I pricked my ears and listened.

"Access beyond this point is restricted, I'll have to ask you to leave says Dan." I heard two pairs of foot steps leaving. I leaned against the wagon beside the tent where Snake told me to wait. The silence drove on for roughly 15 minutes till I heard footsteps coming closer. Snake poked his head around the corner of the tent.

"Who was it?" I asked standing straight and following him into the first string member area.

"The man who was bitten by Betty says Keats." He said frowning. I stopped.

"Sebastian?" I asked. He turned raising a brow. "That's his name" he then nodded.

"I don't trust him, there's something off about him. Something inhuman." I hissed placing my ears back and curling my tail. I looked at Snake meeting his eyes. He nodded and then stopped for we were out front of my tent now. This was the first real conversation I had had with him. I don't put myself close to anyone. The scientists are still looking for me and everyone I have gotten close to before I joined the circus was hurt. Since I joined I keep my distance from others with simple small words and no emotion. But hiding my emotions for Snake is hard.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked up at him. He nodded.

"Why is it when you speak you end it with the name of a snake?" I asked. He widened his eyes at me and then a very sad look crossed his face. He sighed softly, turned swiftly and walked away. Oh shit. Clearly I crossed a line. Crap I hissed and walked in to my tent. That decides it then. I will keep away from him. From them all.

**_Until next time! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello again! Yes here's chapter three! I'm happy people are reading my story but there's still no reviews. Come on people! I want your input! Tell me what's good and what sucked! So anyway here is chapter three enjoy and plz R AND R! _**

I remember the day Snake first arrived. He was instantly granted a first string and didn't leave his tent for 3 weeks. All his food was brought to him. Even traveling he had his own trail car. Still to this day him and his 'friends' are shy still so he mostly keeps to himself. Like I do I guess. But it's not out of shyness. Everyone I've ever gotten close to we're killed. 14 years being tortured and played around with led to an escape with rustled in a friend who I had met there to be killed trying to save me. 2 so far spent traveling with the circus.

I sighed loudly as I rolled over on my bed. It was some time in the early morning and I still couldn't sleep. It had nothing to do with the cold I was warm under my blankets. That look on Snakes face when I asked why he finished his sentence with his snakes irked me. Not in bad way. Just the look was the same I had seen on my face to many times. Insecurity... Hit my mind. That had to be it. I don't know his past but I know I wasn't pleasant. I don't think he knows my past but rumours spread and he can easily guess I wasn't born this way.

"Aaaghhhhhhhhh!" I snarled and sat up. I pulled off my thick Cotten night gown and pulled on my daily clothes only putting on a longer warmer corset. But grabbed a thicker cloak and swung it over my shoulders. I can't let myself become so attached to him... I won't. I breathed setting foot out of my tent. The night was pitch black but lit up with a full moon. Everything was covered in frost and it crunched below my feet as I walked. Something caught my eye as I walked. I looked down to find a small snake.

"Dan! What are you doing?" It was the tiny size of my finger snake the Snake kept on his ear. I bent down and held out my hand letting him slither on it. His tiny body was ice cold and I knew that wasn't good. I held him closer to my face and felt his tiny tongue touch the tip of my nose.

"Come on you." I whispered tucking him in the edge of my cloak at the base of my throat. I walked back to my tent for the cold was beginning to get to me. I didn't bother changing I just slipped out of the cloak and boots and crawled back into bed with Dan curled up in the palm of my hand. The moment I closed my eyes everything lit up in flames.

"NOOOO!" The five year old version of myself screamed as she was being dragged aways from the burning house.

I blinked and opening my eyes to find dawn light filtering in. I opened my hand to find Dan who was feeling a lot warmer. He lefties his tiny head to look at me. I sat up and held him near my face.

"Good morning" I purred. I quickly brushed out my hair and slipped my boots and cloak back on since I had fallen asleep in my day clothes. I tucked Dan against my throat again but this time out of sight. I made my way over to the dining tent and slipped in. Everyone was looking toward Joker who was standing on a table.

"Ok guys listen up! Snake is missing one of his snakes. It's a little tiny one named Dan did you say?" I looked down at Snake and he nodded. I sighed walking over to them.

"Good morning Snake, you know, I didn't fall asleep until rather late last night so I took a walk. And on my walk I found a snake. He was small. Very small and I thought why would he be out here so early in the morning? So I picked him up and took him back to my tent to warm him up." I said reaching into my cloak and pulling out Dan who wrapped himself around my finger. Snakes eyes widened.

"He must have fallen last night and you didn't notice" I said placing him into Snakes open hand. He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it.

"You should take better care of your pets" I sighed turned and walked out of the tent. I headed over to the animal tent to see if Betty and Kerjack had been fed yet. When I got there Beast handed me a dish and nodded her head to Betty's cage.

"Have at it" she said. I nodded and took the dish to her cage. The large cat lifted her head when I approached. I opened the door and placed the bowl in and shut the cage. I stepped back and took a deep breath suddenly feeling very light headed.

"Alari!" I heard Beast call just before I hit the floor blacking out.

"Please stop... It.. It hurts" I cried out.

"Your body is reacting well to the treatment." He said strapping me down to the cold metal table. I whimpered, my tail bone burned along with my fingers. My bald head felt overly exposed. Suddenly a sharp pain bloomed along my skull. I gasped and opened my eyes.

"There she is!" It was Doctor. I blinked a few times as his face came into focus. I was laying in a spare bed in the first aid tent. A warm blanket tucked around my body.

"What?" I muttered trying to sit up. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Steady. You passed out. Tell when was theist time you ate something?"

"Umm yesterday morning?" I guessed.

"Not good. For your self being Alari you need to keep a steady diet." He said handing me a glass of water which I chugged and gave back. He handed me a plate with four pieces of toast on it.

"What time is it?" I said scarfing down the bread.

"Around 4 in the evening. You have been out for awhile. Joker was in earlier to check on you. He seemed pretty concerned but he's been busy with Dagger all day assessing two new recruits."

"New?" I asked.

"Yes one is that man from last night and with him a rather small boy." Doctor said.

"Huh"

"I know. He stated that he was a butler and the boy he brought was a page boy I think?" He said.

"Well then." I said. I threw the blanket off and swung my legs off the bed. I was still dressed my corset, tights and skirt. Doctor came rolling over with my boots and cloak in his lap.

"Here you had a tear in your cloak and I changed the laces on your boots. They were getting worn out."

"Thanks" I said slipping them on and tying them up. I swung the cloak around my neck and tied it up. He handed me a cup with a murky red liquid inside.

"Doctor what is this?" I asked sniffing it.

"It's just a mixture of vegetables. I spent an hour making it. I had to grind each vegetable so drink it all.

"Why?"

"You only just ate and you have a weaker heart then most. There's a lot of nutrients in that." I took a sip and choked.

"It tastes like dirt!" I coughed.

"You don't have to drink it all." He said smiling. I chugged half the glass nearly coughing it back up. I handed the back remainder.

"Nasty" I hissed laying my ears back. Doctor laughed.

"Relax kiddo your not the only one I've given it to. I make it for all who pass out due to lack of food. Gets you going again" he smiled. I nodded frowning.

"Maybe use some fruit next time." I said leaving the tent and heading to the show tent. When I got there everyone was turned to Joker. I made my way in but stayed at the back. I peered through the crowd and caught sight of Sebastian and a really small boy standing beside him.

"I'd like to introduce you all to our two newest." He pointed Sebastian "Black" and then he gestured to the small one" and this is Smile" I smirked as I watched the Smiles face fall but then spring up into a dazzling smile. No wonder I thought. Smirking I left the tent.

"Hey!" Someone called out from behind. I turned to find Snake running toward me. Instantly I blushed. No.

"I... I never got the chance to thank you" he stuttered catching up to me. "Says Wordsworth" he looked away. And I could see the slightest reddening on his face. I can't let myself do this! I nodded, turned and walked away. I didn't want to hurt him. So I didn't look back I just kept walking to the dining tent. Even though I had just eaten I needed something to get the taste of dirt out of my mouth. When I got there and grabbed a bit of food and walked over to where I saw Beast sitting alone.

"Hey Alari" she said when I sat down. I nodded. She had a remarkably sad look on her face.

"Beast?" I asked. She turned to me.

"It's nothing. But are you ok? What happened?"

"Passed out from lack of food. Nothing bad. Doc gave me a drink that tasted like dirt and I'm feeling better now." I said stuffing a large spoonful of beef stew in my mouth. She smiled didn't touch her eyes.

"Ok Beast what is it?" I said putting my spoon down.

"I like Joker, but... But he doesn't like me in the same way."

"Have you talked to him about it?" I asked picking up my spoon and taking another bite. I watcher her shake her head no.

"Alari you wouldn't understand, it's not like you need to try and impress him everyday. I try so hard everyday but its like he doesn't even notice." She sighed.

"Well stop trying and start doing Beast. Your obviously not trying hard enough"I said finishing off the stew in my bowl and standing up and heading over to put my bowl away. As I was walking to the entrance to leave Beast stood up and walked over.

"Well what do you know Alari, you don't have to try! I see the way Snake looks at you!" She said in barely a whisper. I stopped feeling my heart speed up.

"What. Did. You. Say?" I hissed barely turning laying my ears flat.

"I know you heard me Alari!" She snapped louder. I turned hissing and left. Walking back to my tent I clenched my fists. No it would be easier if he just stayed away. Why me? I would never forgive myself if he were to be hurt because of me. NO! I shouldn't even be saying that. I hissed loudly rounding a corner on my way to the first string member area but stopped suddenly when I saw one of the new recruits that had been with us for a few weeks now in a heated argument with Black and Smile. I took a deep breath and kept walking. When I was just passing the trio I smirked and opened my mouth.

"I have to agree with you Suit, I don't trust the demon or his master." And with that I kept walking. Once in my tent I sat down at my vanity. Sighing I picked up a brush and began brushing my blond hair. I preferred keeping it short, just down to the middle of my neck. I arranged it so it curved neatly around my ears. I sighed and look in the mirror. My eyes a piercing green appeared human and the black lines of makeup were a bit smudgy. I wiped my face clean and redid the lines.

"If I were a full cat I would be a black long hair to assumption. My tail was long hair and thick. Sighing I stood up and walked over to my bed sitting down. I then stiffened.

"What do you want demon!" I hissed.

"How do you know I am a demon?" Sebastian or Black stepped through the shadows.

"One I don't know anything about missing children. And two I read." I said flatly. He frowned.

"I over heard your conversation with Suit."

"He's on the same case. But I wouldn't trust him either he's-"

"A reaper. I'm quite aware. Now I have no useful information nor would I give it to you if I did so get out." I snarled. He simply nodded and left. Damn demons. I slipped off my boots and cloak and slipped under the covers. Sudden exhaustion came over and I closed my eyes falling into a steady sleep. I dreamt of nothing but it felt as if seconds had passed when I blinked open my eyes. Pitch black which meant night had fallen. How long had I been asleep? I rolled over and looked at the clock reading sometime after midnight. I sighed and lit the gas lamp by my bed. I stood up and stretched, ugh I needed to change. I changed into a fresh pair of tights and a new skirt the was still lace but longer in the back then front. I put on a dark blue corset that covered my whole torso and chest. I placed on a black scarf and my boots then picked a long black cloak. I turned off the lamp and headed out. I made my way over to the dining tent. I slipped in to find Joker was still awake and in the corner was Snake. I sat down by Joker who smiled at me.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked.

"I just woke up actually. Didn't feel like going back to sleep." I said. "What are you still doing up?"

"Sleep isn't agreeing with me." He said taking a sip of what smelled to be rum and laying his head on the table. He was drunk.

"Hey listen I was talking to Beast earlier." He shot right.

"I know she likes me a lot and I like her to but I don't want to do something I will regret. I've always put all my effort into the circus ya know."

"Well Joker if your going to let her down do it easy and stop leading her on. It's breaking her heart." I said.

"I know." A sad look crossed his face. I said he'd and took the bottle taking a sip. It was defiantly rum.

"So your getting drunk to avoid girl problems." I said smirking taking another sip. He laughed feebly. He set his head down on the table with a thunk.

"Huh Joker you should go to sleep." I muttered shaking his shoulder. He groaned but made no attempt to get up.

"Fantastic Joker don't make me drag you." I hissed. He still didn't move to I put his arm around my neck and stood him up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH at least help me your heavy!" I hissed louder.

"Here let me says Emily" Snake said taking Jokers other arm.

"Thanks" I laughed breathless. It took Snake and I roughly 15 minutes to get Joker back to his tent. Together we began walking back to the dining tent. Maybe just maybe I could get close to him for a while. I'm going to regret this. I looked over at Snake as we walked. He had three snakes on him. One I knew was Dan. The tiny one on his ear.

"I know that's Dan but who are the other two?" I asked.

"Emily and Wordsworth." He said pointing.

"How many have you named? I know you have a lot but you only seem to carry around the same ones."

"You know Emily, Dan Wordsworth and Keats. But I also have Goethe, Oscar, Wilde, Webster and Bronte. "

"How come you have only named nine? I asked. He smiled. It was a true genuine smiled that touched his eyes.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Ever heard the saying-"

"Curiosity killed the cat?" He cut me off.

"But satisfaction brought it back!" I said smirking.

"I named them because they are my favourite." He said.

"Oh" I said. When we got back to the tent I sat down at a table across from him. He set down Dan on the table to slithered over to me. I let him slide onto my palm and around my fingers. I set him back down on the table. My ears twitched.

*squeak*

I stiffened.

*squeak squeak*

Just out of the corner of my eye something small and grey shot out from under a tent.

"MOUSE!" I half screamed and shot at it. I ended up four tables away half under a table the mouse between my fingers by its tail. It squeaked loudly. I crawled out from the table and stood up. Someone started clapping. I turned to find Snake smirking at me. Instantly I blushed. I walked over and sat back down.

"Oh shut up" I said when he started to laugh out loud. I blushed even more. I had never heard him laugh before.

"Graceful. Very graceful." I blushed beyond red and looked down. I set the mouse on the table and it scurried away.

"It's not funny Snake I can't help it sometimes." His face instantly went serious.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you" he said.

"No it's just people don't understand what it's like live in the shoes of someone like me"

"Your looking at someone who does. Honestly I've done worse." He said. "But what you did was kind of cute" he said and I instantly went crimson. Crap. I was falling for him and now I don't know if I can catch myself.

"Snake I can't do this" I said.

"Can't do what?" He asked.

"I can't let myself get close to you. I can't." I said beginning to shake.

"Alari?"

"Everyone I've ever gotten close to was killed because of me. Snake I joined the circus for reason. We're always moving around. They won't find me that way." I said standing up.

"They?" He asked.

"Ever since I escaped everyone who sheltered me and helped me were murdered. That's why I'm here. We're always moving. It makes it harder to find me." I said turned and left. I sprinted back to my tent and sat on my bed in the dark. Thick hot tears streaming down my face.

"No! Not cute! Stupid! Stupid!" I gasped. I laid down curling up on the bed. Crying and gasping I sobbed till my eyes burned.

When I woke up I was still laying atop my covers on my bed. My hair was a mess and my clothes were crumpled. Dawn light filtered in and I crawled off my bed to sit at my vanity. Black was smudged along my face and my eyes were swollen and puffy. I sighed and went over to the pitcher of water by my bed and wet a cloth. I went back to the table and began to wipe my face clean. I brushed out my hair and redid my make up. My eyes were still puffy as I lined them with black. I made the lines thicker to hide the puffiness. I smoothed out my skirt but changed my corset to a dark red one with sleeves that only covered the tops of my arms.

"Well I better get on with the day." I sighed softly leaving my tent. It was still early so I went and ate breakfast and then went over to the animal tent.

"Good morning Beast." I said as I walked in. She looked up and smiled but frowned.

"Ok Alari what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said flatly taking the dish of meat to Betty. I picked up the leash and tied the animal to the out side of her cage to eat so I could clean the inside.

"Alari let on of the second strings do that." Beast said.

"It's ok. I want to."

"Ok stop. What's wrong Alari. I know something's bothering you." She said sternly. I sighed and got out of the cage and walked over to her.

"Beast I'm falling for him and I can't."

"Snake?" She asked and I nodded.

"I can't let myself be close to him. I can't let anyone be close to me. I don't want to hurt anyone." I said sadly.

"How would you be hurting him?"

"The scientists that did this to me are still looking for me and won't stop till they do. They've killed everyone who's sheltered me that's why I'm here."

"Because we're always moving..." Beast said. I nodded.

"Last night I talked to Snake and I chased a mouse he said it was cute I freaked out he told me he'd done worse I left and went and cried for the rest of the night."

"Alari you should take a deep breath and let go for a while. Fall in love, worry about today and not the past. Fight for the future. Not run from it. Snake likes you for who you are. I can see it." She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Hey Beast do you know why Snake finishes his sentences off with says and a snake name?" I asked remembering how last night we had a full conversation with out him finishing his sentence like that.

"Um I believe it's because he's insecure with speaking on his own. I think" I blinked gaping.

"What?" She asked.

REVIEW PLEASE. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4 (R AND R)

Hello hello hello! In a great mood this morning. Ugh 12:24. So a great big thank you to everyone (96 views. I know it's not much but yay!) who have taken the time to read. And an even bigger thank you to my first favorite for snake eyes! Enjoy this chapter and 5 should be up soon ! :)

"Last night after I caught the mouse and he said it was cute things got serious and I had a whole conversation with him. Just him. No snakes." I said. She smiled.

"Well you know he's really shy but I guess he's comfortable around you." She said. I sat down on a near by bucket. I was blushing now.

"I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself if he got hurt."

"You are really falling for him aren't you?" She asked.

"Oh crap..." I whimpered. She laughed

"Come on let's go get something to eat."

"I already ate" I said.

"To bad. Get some coffee then" she sighed dragging me to my feet and to the dining tent. When we got to the tent my heart skipped to see Snake at a table in the corner.

"Go!" Beast said giving me a shove. I turned to watch her walk away to go sit with Joker. Huh I groaned and went to sit across from Snake. He looked up when I sat down.

"Look I'm sorry about last night. I just sort of ran away" I said.

"It's ok. Look I know you didn't exactly have a good past but I'm not going judge. I didn't quite enjoy my childhood either." He sounded different, more relaxed.

"You never answered my question from the other night!" I blurted out. He blinked and then smiled softly.

"I've never been comfortable speaking in my own voice. Being in a freak show has that effect." He smiled softly and leaned forward. I blushed as he came inches from my face.

"Your different from everyone else. Your one of the only people that understands what being different really means. Lets just say I can breathe a little easier around you" he said getting up and leaving. He had to tend to the snakes I bet. I looked around the tent and saw Doll sitting with the new kid. I got up and went to joined her.

"Good morning!" She piped up. I nodded.

"Alari this is Smile my new tent mate!"

"Hello Smile I'm Alari."

"Hello." He was small with dark greyish hair and an eye patch covering one blue eye. I stood up then and stretched feeling my back crack. I patted Doll on the head.

"See ya later kiddo."

"Oh hey! Alari I wanted to know if you could join me in my performance tonight!" She squeaked. I smiled.

"Of course!" I said. I enjoyed performing with her. She was the tightrope walker in the circus. I then left and headed over to the show tent to train. When I got there I could see Black and Suit going at it. Huh today was going to be a long day. I trained all day doing flips on the trapeze and walking the tightrope. The show didn't start until 7:30 and it was only 4 so I had time to kill. I headed over to Dolls tent.

"Hello?" I called when got there. She stuck her head out.

"Hey. I bet your coming to ask what to wear tonight huh?"

"Yea."

"Just dress as yourself. I wanna do a evil slash good thing." She said.

"Awesome." I smiled and headed off. On my way back to my tent I nearly ran into Joker.

"Hey Alari!" He smiled. I waved. "Doll told me your doing a duet with her tonight in the show."

"Yea she asked me to. Wants to do a good evil thing" I said. He nodded.

"Well I gotta go find what to wear and get cleaned up." I said and headed off. I was just passing Snakes tent when he stuck his head out scaring the living day lights out of me.

"OH GOD!" I jumped, tail fluffing out and hissing. He started to laugh.

"Shut up" I said blushing. He really was cute and very handsome with his pale blond hair and golden green eyes.

"Oh come on."

"No just no." I said and he smirked. I could see the patches of scales on his skin glinting in the afternoon sun. It caused me to blush even deeper. Could I do this? Could I really let it go for a while? We'll see.

"Hey I heard your doing a show with Doll tonight."

"Yea. Hey can you ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Snake you have known me for almost two years and why now?" I asked. "I mean its like your a completely different person..."

"I don't really know. I've never really trusted anyone before and I've always been insecure but with you it's different. I guess from the moment I saw you I knew I wasn't alone. But after I learned your past I didn't want to risk getting close to you. So I just watched from a distance. I watched how you kept your distance and every move you made with careful precision. But the other day when you nearly ran into me I saw a flaw in your plan. An opportunity you might say. Your easily caught off guard if surprised. So I decided to take a risk no matter the consequence and surprise you." He said.

"Snake I... I can't, I don't want. NO! This can't happen. No no no no no no-"

"Hey calm down would you!" He said striding over and placing his hands on my shoulders. I was beginning to hyperventilate and I couldn't breathe. Fear streamed through my veins and I started to uncontrollably sob.

"No no no I have to go. I can't stay here anymore!" I shrieked gasping for air that wouldn't come fast enough. And then the darkness slipped over like a sheet. Images of flames, blood and snakes flashed all to real before my eyes.

When I woke up it was dark but a soft glow shine from the lap on the table. I was in my tent. Why? My heart sunk. CRAP!

"Oh good your awake!" The voice was all to familiar.

"Snake?" I groaned sitting up.

"Easy!" He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What? What happened?"

"Um I confessed your pretty well the only person I trust you freaked out saying you had to leave, had a panic attack and passed out."

"The show!" I exclaimed looking at the clock to find it was nearing four in the morning. Shit.

"Don't worry I told Doll you weren't feeling well after I carried you back here." I blushed instantly.

"You... You carried me?" I stuttered.

"Yes. But you need to know I don't want to do anything I'm going to regret so friends?" He said sticking out a hand. I hesitantly took it.

"Snake-"

"Alari I can take care of myself. Please don't worry" he said sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Ok. So what all happened last night?"

"It was actually pretty funny Peter and Wendy couldn't do the trapeze act because I think it was Wendy sprained her ankle so Suit and Black had to do it and you know they aren't to find of each other so they bickered the whole time but it was pretty cool in the end."

"I have never heard you talk so much" I smiled. I liked hearing the sound of his voice. It was cold but had a certain warmth to it.

"Oh yea and the new kid Smile is really sick. Asthma I think."

"Damn."

"Yea." He said. I then yawned.

"You should go back to sleep but one more thing Joker left on one of those 'trips' again." Snake said making me lay down as he covered me up.

"Huh I wonder what will happen. Hey Snake have you been here the whole time?" I asked as he got up. I watched him nod before turning out the lamp and leaving. I blushed in the dark but rolled over and curled up. Falling asleep once again. I slept well into the day and right into the night but was woken up early morning when Snake came running into my tent.

"Black and Smile are GONE!"

"Ah well happens to few. Circus life isn't for everyone ya know" I said rolling over. Snake gave me a deranged look and left. I continued to sleep until night fell. Something didn't feel right, I knew I had to get up. I dressed all in black. Corset long skirt knee high boots leggings instead of tights and a long black cloak. I grabbed a small waist back and slipped my most valuable items inside. My make up and all the money I had. I then left. Near the entrance of the Circus I could see a heated discussion was going on. Snake looked up at me when I approached.

"Everything has gone to shits Alari. Dagger, Beast, Peter, Wendy and Jumbo all left to attack the earl and Phantomhive manor. Doll left to inform Joker. Half the circus has no clue were most if the first string member went."

"Snake I'm leaving. Something really feels wrong and I want to get as far away from her as possible." He nodded. I could see all nine of his favourite snakes on him. He was prepared to leave as well.

"Let's go." He said. Together we began walking ignoring the sounds of those who shouted at us to come back. I simply waved a hand over my head. I was done with this.

"So where to now?" Snake asked.

"Follow the Phantomhive scent."

"Why?" He asked.

"Snake I know the story of that kid. It's linked to the circus. "Father" as they called him plays a part. You know about the kids house being burned and how is parents were murdered and he was sold off. They used to kid to summon a demon. Who guess what is Black and Smile or Ceil is the master. Now the group that did this to him are dead but that group is linked to the group that ruined my life to." I said.

"And?" He asked. "Why do we need to go to Smile?"

"I want answers he can give me" I grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellos! Still no reviews and that makes me sad. Come on people! Getting desperate! Please review! You might get a special something! Maybe I'll use your OC in my story... Anywho here's chapter five. Please enjoy and please review. Until next time!

Chapter five

Snake and I stayed on the down low for quite some time. The Phantomhive scent led us first to a town house. But the scent of the kid was stale. It was hard but we caught another scent that would hopefully lead us to his manor.

"This weather doesn't look good." I sniffed. The sky was dark and gloomy and it was going to start raining soon.

"I think we're close the scent is pretty strong now." He said just at the first rain drops began to fall. We were walking along a dirt path but we both jumped to hide when carriages took over. So we continued along through the brush till we caught sight of a large mansion. Many carriages were parked out front.

"I guess we'll have to wait till the parties over." I said slipping through the bushes into the garden. I could see a good sized shed.

"Come on we can hide here get out of the rain!" It had begun to pore so I had to almost yell for Snake to hear me. Luckily the shed door was open and we slipped inside. It was dark inside but there was a soft glow from a window over head. The shed was attached to the house! It was just a hall window but it gave enough light. Together we sat on the dusty floor and listened to the storm roll in.

As the sky darkened the shed got brighter inside from the window.

"Where's Keats?" Snake broke the silence. I looked around only counting 8 out of 9. I had Dan on my ear, Wordsworth and Emily wrapped around my shoulder and neck.

"He can't have gone far Snake. He probably went inside."

"If he gets caught we're screwed!"

"Calm down."

"Huh" he groaned. I watched him lean back against the back of the shed and closed his eyes. His pale hair seemed to glow in the dim light. I sat there watching him and soon his breathing shifted and he was asleep. Within hours the storm was only getting worse. I laid down on the dusty floor and curled up. The three snakes repositioned themselves on me. Sighing I closed my eyes. I hate storms. When I say I hate I meant I HATE them. I fell asleep before the lightning and thunder started. But not even an hour later I woke screeching and yowling. A hand cover my mouth.

"Shhhh shhhh! Alari it's ok!" Snake said pulling me close. I curled up against him burying my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. Ears flat and shaking.

"I'm guessing you really don't like storms." He said. I could hear the laugh in his voice. Eventually I fell asleep again and at some point through the night Keats returned.

It was sometime in late afternoon when the shed door shot open. I didn't even have time to hiss before Snake and I were bound, gagged and knocked out. When I awoke I knew I'd been out for a while.

"Urggggg" I groaned through the gag. I felt Snake beside me, we were in a very tight and inclosed space. A crate? My hands were numb and I tried to move my wrists around but failed. I felt silent when I heard voices. I nudged Snake beside me who jumped.

"Tharry" I mumbled. All of a sudden light flooded as the top and sides of the crate were pulled away. I flinched back. Snake and I came face to face with the Earl Phantomhive and his butler. I let out a growl.

"But there was however uninvited guests" the butler said turning to his master. The butler then bent down and untied the gags from mine and Snakes mouths. I instantly hissed.

"What nice hospitality!" I snarled.

"What do you want? Alari was it?" The Phantomhive asked.

"You have answers I want." I said.

"Well ask away then."

"Alone." I said. He sighed. "What do you want then?" He said turning to Snake.

"What happened to the first string members? They were my family. They left because you did. Something happened and I want to know what! Say Oscar"

"I don't know what you are talking about-"

"Then why did you search the first string member tents? Says Emily"

"Huh you two obviously can't go back now they have left already. So I'll offer you both positions here at my mansion. If you want." The Earl said. I widened my eyes. I looked over at Snake.

"You choose." He said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. I'm on the run you see-"

"From scientists I know but I aside you that you'd be safe." The butler cut in.

"Ok but I don't want to be a maid. Anything but that."

"Sebastian untie them. Find a position for Snake. I'll take Alari as she is in need of a chat." The Earl said. He stood and I followed. I kept Keats around my neck and Dan on my ear and let Snake take the rest. Once we were in the Earls office he sat down and looked at me.

"What do you want?"

"The corporation that stole you to summon that demon is linked to the scientists that stole me. I'm looking for a why and a what."

"Answers I cannot give you. " He said.

"What are they planning for me is the question and why did they do what they did?. I know you don't have the answers but you can help me get it."

"I already have you a room, food and a job-" I cut him off.

"In return I give you my life. I need to know. Do you want my proof of this?"

"Proof?" He asked. So I took off my right boot and rolled the legging up to reveal a burn scar much the earls just behind my ankle bone. His eyes widened.

"Ok I'll see what I can do. Till then you can help my gardener Finny during the day but guard the mansion at night." He said and I was pleased. I preferred night.

"Thank you ... Master?"

"Or sir whatever you prefer" he said.

"Sebastian!" He called. A moment later the door opened.

"I'm having Bard and Finny show Snake around. I've placed him as the footman."

"Very well. See to it that Alari gets properly clothed. Grounds and stable keeper and night guard."

"Are you sure that's necessary?"

"Yes. With the 'scientists' on the look out for her the mansion will need the second pair of eyes. Oh and rid her hair of the black streaks." He said and I knew not to protest. I only nodded and followed Sebastian through the halls.

Within two hours my hair had been washed about four times to get all the black out. I hated every moment of it. Long black pants that stayed close to my skin, a black lace-like shirt that was low cut and came down to my elbows, black boots that came just below the knee with laces and a slight heel and a black trench coat that came almost to the floor and had a high neck line. This out fit was to wear during the night but during the day I was to wear black long pants with boots that came only to the ankle, a dark blue v-neck line t-shirt with a vest very much like a butlers over top. I walked with Sebastian wearing just this but of course little holes had to be made for my tail.

We met up with Snake and the other servants. Bard was the cook, Finny the gardener who I quite liked and Mey Rin the maid. No one questioned the ears, nails or tail which I was thankful for. I already felt bad enough. Snake walked beside me looking extremely uneasy. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Is he really a demon?" He asked barely audible. I only nodded. Once we entered the dining hall the Earl told Snake and I we could eat as his guests tonight but starting tomorrow we had to become servants. The other three left the room after the master introduced us all. Half way through eating the master turned his gaze on me.

"How long can you go without sleep?" He asked.

"I can survive on roughly five hours."

"Good tonight you will start at 11 and finish by 3 but starting tomorrow you will start at 10 and be done by 4. I want you up at 8 sharp in the morning and cleaning the stables. Take the horses out for a ride and clean them. Then after tomorrow I want you up at 9. Understood?" He said. I nodded. I was quite pleased with my new job. Surprisingly I quite liked horses.

"And you as my footman look sharp everyday as you will accompany me most everywhere." Snake nodded. After we were done eating Sebastian showed us to our rooms and I decided to sleep for a bit till I had to start. I told Sebastian to wake me at 10:30. I didn't bother changing I just slipped off my shoes and curled up. The time read 7:43 so I had almost three hours.

A knock at my door woke my from nightmares of fire and burning flesh. My ankle burned at the memory.

"I'm up!" I called out. Exactly ten thirty. I quickly dressed and did my make up so it was darker and sleeker. I I brushed my short hair and twisted it into a French braid. It was easy due to the fact the even though it was only half way down my neck but it was all the same length. I pulled on the boots and laced them up. Then slipped on the coat. Once outside my room Sebastian stood in the hall.

"The master wants to know how you are with a bow and arrow."

"Not a bad shot. I'm pretty good with daggers as well." He led me to a room in left wing of the mansion. He went in and then returned with a bow and a sheath full with 18 arrows and 12 daggers. Once I got everything arranged in holsters I followed Sebastian outside to the stables.

"The young master has a large number of horses and set aside are 4 that you may pick from as your own." He said leading me down do the very end of the stables. There were two brown ones, a pale white on and a black on the glowed blue in the moonlight.

"This one." I said walking over to the black horse. I stuck my hand into the stall gently stroking the horses nose. It snorted softly. Sebastian nodded and then showed my where all the tack was and cleaning supplies. He showed me how to drop the hay and where the dirty stall hay was to go. I nodded and then he left.

"Oh and I suggest taking a ride around the perimeter." I heard him call. I instantly went and got the tack for my new horse who I was informed had no name yet.

"I'll name you Blue. For your beautiful coat." I said brushing the large male horse down and tacking him up. With ease I swung myself up into the saddle and rode out of the barn. I had never ridden a horse before but I soon got the hang of it and cantered off. The Phantomhive territory was large and only going through three quarters of it had taken roughly and hour and a half. I checked the time 12:46. I still had lots of time. I finished the rest of the territory with an hour left to spare so I decided to ride down the main path and out to the rode. At a trot the path took about five minutes but I went up and down it a few times. On my fourth round I got the distinct feeling I was being watched. I stopped Blue and listened. It was quite, no frogs or crickets sounded like they had only minutes before. Fear and adrenaline began filling me veins. I dropped the reins and picked up my bow and pulled an arrow. Cocking it back I looked firmly into the darkness just between to trees where the feeling was strongest.

"He he he out of all places my dear why here?" A chilling voice said stepping from the shadows. I knew that voice. It was Takara. He had been my "personal" guard back with the scientists. Tall with shaggy brown hair and dark eyes. I could never forget a face like that. I hissed and pulled the arrow back a little but more.

"Found you" he purred before lunging. I let the arrow fly which landed in his shoulder. He screeched. I kicked Blues side to get him going. But Takara as bold as he was grabbed the horses hind leg tripping the large animal and sending up both to the ground. I dropped my bow which I'm pretty sure Blue crushed. I was thrown but the horse still landed on my ankle sending a shock wave of pain though my foot. Blue got up and sprinted off toward the mansion.

"No Blue!" I called out.

"Poor kitty." I turned to see Takara walking slowly toward me. I stood up and tested my ankle. I was pretty sure that it was just a sprain considering Blue hadn't lanes full weight on it. I pulled and arrow out of the sheath. I didn't want him to know I was still armed with daggers.

"You think you can win against me with an arrow?" He said. He had pulled the arrow from his should causing blood to ooze out. I narrowed my eyes hissing. I was going to kill him, it was what they trained me for. I had sparred against him before so I knew how he would begin.

As I suspected he lunged and I jumped to the left turned a full circle and burying the arrow in his thigh. He screamed.

"You seem to forget I've fought you before Takara!" I purred. He snarled and came back at me again. He had a habit of fighting with rage instead of skill. I jumped up catching a branch from a near tree, I swung up and looked down at him. I then pulled a dagger from my coat pocket and shot down at him. I knocked him to the ground. For a moment I was convinced I had won. Until he swung his leg hitting my injured ankle and bringing me to the ground. He took no chance and pinned me down sitting on my stomach.

"Not good enough!" He said taking the blade from my hand. With one hand he pinned my arms over my head an placed the point of the blade into my ear digging it in and ripping a year all the way up. I held in the scream and blood began to flow. I could feel it hot and wet in my hair. He thinks he's won! I said. I grinned having one more trick up my sleeve. He then placed the blade along my cheek just below my temple and cut down along my cheek bone. I hissed. He grinned down at me and then cut diagonally along the top left side of my forehead. I then saw my chance. I lifted my head fast and sunk my sharp teeth into his wrist.

"AAHHHHH!" I felt his grip loosen. He ripped his arm away from my jaws just as I freed my arms punched him on the throat. He gasped and I threw him off. He struggled to breathe and as I stood I pulled another knife from my coat. He looked up at me.

"No!" He snarled trying to lunge at me. I only swung a kick that connected with his jaw. He screamed but rolled to his feet with the dagger still in his hand. He jumped at me I turned and kicked him full on in the stomach. He doubled over vomiting. He then jumped and my sinking the blade into my caf muscle. I stumbled back gasping but I kept my balance.

"You know what!" I snarled. He chocked wheezing. "I'm going to kill your sorry ass" I said ripping the blade from my leg and leaping at him. I tackled him stirring on his stomach with my knees on his arms. Hissing I held the blade to his throat. His eyes widened and he started to panic. I then ripped the blade into the soft flesh and tore it across. I got off his and watched him flail for a moment before I turned and began walking away. A cold feeling of satisfaction filled my body numbing the pain. I had killed him an I had enjoyed every minute of it. I still walked even though I was losing a lot of blood and my ankle felt weak and was started to burn. I was roughly 20 meters from the mansion with the large front doors opened. It was Sebastian,the master, the servants and a very concerned looking Snake. The moment he saw the blood he pushed past the others. He stopped in front of me.

"Alari!"

"I'm fine. But I have a request." I said looking at the earl.

"What?" He said. He was dressed in his nightgown with a dull looking white patch over his eye.

"On top of the why and what. I want them dead. Every single one of them!" I hissed before blinking and passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Ok I am so sorry! I had exams to study for now scholarships and my bio to work on and I've been hanging out with the family. I only just got home last night. I will hopefully be posting chapters every week now. SO Sorry for the delay!

When I woke my leg, cheek and ear throbbed. All heavily wrapped with gauze. I groaned and sat up just as the door opened. Revealing a worried looking Snake.

"OHMYGOD!" He half wailed and rushed over to me wrapping his arms softly around me.

"H...hey" I croaked my throat dry. He handed me a glass of water that had been sitting on the side table. I drank it all and handed the glass back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore..."

"What happened if you don't mind my asking" Sebastian said stepping into the room.

"They found me. It was another genetic I spared with a lot. So he knew my fight techniques. Normally I could take down anyone." I said.

"Well once you are healed I wouldn't mind teaching you a few new techniques." Sebastian smiled.

"The master is making you isn't he?"

"He implied that I show you some" he said.

"Well your lucky I heal faster then your average human." I smiled.

"Take it easy please. Once I am fully sure you are recovered then we will train. Now you should lay down." I frowned at Sebastian.

"Fine" I wasn't about to argue. I curled up on my good ear and soon dozed off with Snake still sitting on the edge of my bed.

When I woke it was because something had touched my face. I blinked and opened my eyes.

"Keats?" I mumbled at the snake who booped his nose against mine.

"Well good morning to you to." I smiled. It had been some time since my fight and I was for the most part healed. The young master had returned from a failed ship sailing unbelievably grumpy. My ear was taking a while. The cut was deep and needed to stitches done by Sebastian himself. I stretched and got out of bed. Getting dressed I looped Keats around my neck. Looking at the clock that read 8:30 ish I made my way out to the stables. I brought out all the horses to the paddock and began cleaning each stall. By the time I was done this I was sweating a storm and it was only 9:30. I put the cleaning supplies away and started off washing the carriage horses. There was eight now in total. Six where carriage horses one was mine and the other was the masters. I started by saddling up the masters horse. Keats plopped down from a rafter onto my shoulders and I mounted.

"I should take you back to the mansion. But I won't. You keep me company." I smiled petting the snake. I walked and then trotted the horse out of the stables. I nearly ran into Finny.

"Morning"

"Good morning Alari!" He smiled." Sebastian wanted me to tell you he and the young master are going out to today and need the carriage saddled up."

"I'll get right on it." I hopped down off of the masters horse and tied it up. I swiftly brought out two of the carriage horses and brought them over to the closest carriage. I managed to hook them up correctly on my first try but it had taken me an hour. Now I could do it in 15 minutes. I looked inside the carriage to make sure it was clean. After wiping down the front I got up into the drivers seat and led the carriage to the front of the mansion. I hopped down just as the from door opened. The master looked grumpy as usual with Sebastian at his side. Once the master was in Sebastian turned to me.

"Your getting better at this." He said. I nodded and turned heading back to the stables. Once there I got back on the masters horse.

"Ok Keats where do you wanna go?" I giggled.

Once I was done my morning chores. Taken the rest of the horses out for a ride I slipped back into the kitchen on the hunt for food. Keats still wrapped around my neck. When I got to the kitchen Bard, Finny and Snake all sat at the table. Snake looked up at me seeing Keats on my shoulders. I sat down at the table by Snake.

"Found him in my room this morning." I said watching Keats slither off my shoulders and onto Snakes. Snake didn't talk much around other people due to the lack of self confidence. He wasn't comfortable speaking without his snakes.

"Does anyone know where the master and Sebastian went?"

"The master is attending some boys school. Something about a missing boy" Bard said.

"So that means they won't be back for a bit then." I muttered stretching feeling my back crack. "I've finished my duties for the day so what's on the agenda?" I asked.

"Sebastian wants the rose bushes trimmed and the ivy clipped away from some of the widows." Funny said.

"I'm in charge of food while he's gone" Bard said and I almost groaned. Last time he tried cooking he nearly lit me on fire.

"I have the bed sheets to wash and polish the railings yes" Mey Rin said coming into the kitchen.

"What do you have to do Snake?" I asked an he only shrugged his shoulders. He'd been rather clingy to me since my fight but he seemed troubled today. I flicked my ear impatiently and sighed.

"Ok why don't you help out Mey Rin or Bard. I'll help Finny in the garden."

"Oh that's to kind of you Alari!" Finny said wide eyes.

"I want to. But first I need to eat."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Again to apologize for my lateness here's an early chapter. Enjoy! Please read and review. Tell me ehat you think and if you have any ideas PM me and let me know cuz im open! I would also like to thank the very few who have followed and favorited my story.

All alone in the Phantomhive manor while everyone else attended the masters cricket tournament. I "volunteered" to keep watch while they were gone. Something I was seriously starting to regret. I had finished my assigned work by early afternoon and they wouldn't be back till later that night. Snake had taken all of his snakes with him today so I was in truth all alone and very on edge. I kept jumping at sudden noises and silently panicking at nothing as I wandered around the mansion. I changed into my nightly attire and added extra weapons.

"Something is very wrong" I mumbled. It was only early evening so it was still light. I silently padded through the house but stopped with my heart in my throat when I swore I heard voices. Pricking my ears I strained to hear.

"Find her."

"Phantomhive will come home to a surprise"

"Don't break anything! Don't touch anything. We came for the girl."

Damn. I know I need to run. Forcing myself to move I bolted through the house but stopped. What am I doing? I said it myself I wanted to kill them. To destroy the knee who destroyed only I made a promise to the master I would protect this place with my life.

"And that it what I will do." I hissed turning on heel and heading for the voices.

Ending up perched atop the chandelier hanging above the entrance. It was the scientists. Great. I loaded my bow and pulled back. I could see Mera. He was the one who stole me. Who ruined me. And now I would kill him. I focused and let my arrow fly. But it never reached its target for another inhuman modification I knew leaped in front of Mera.

"Mera watch out!" Abeo screamed as the arrow ended up in her neck. Mera had quite liked her. I hated her. I watched pleased as she hit the ground blood spewing from her neck. Meras eyes widened as her life faded. During my time with the scientists there had been seven of us. Takara who could fight, Abeo who knew her weapons, Mei the shifter, Stormy who could control elements, Beyond who was just mentally insane but could kill a crowd with a butter knife, Rem who controls more of his brain then any human known and Me who is half cat, can fight and not an idiot. I had killed Takara and now Abeo but I didn't mind. I never liked them anyway. Left was Mei Stromy and Beyond and Rem. But flanking Meras other side was Rem himself. Shit. I had never one a sparring match with him. I had never come close.

"One down many to go." I cackled trying to hide my fear. Mera then looked up meeting my eyes. I pulled out one of my many daggers as slowly began shearing away at the ties that held the chandelier to the ceiling. I grinned down at him just as I stood and leaped off the lights as it came crashing to the ground in a storm of glass. This should help. I landed swiftly atop the main staircase and turned. I watched the dust clear and to my pleasure seeing I had killed most of them. Petty humans. Mera stood and looked up at me. Maddeningly he wasn't injured. Rem stood by his side. Rem, who I hated just as much as Mera. Rem had been one of the first experiments while I was the seventh. Mera had figured out how to unlock more of the brain. The human can only control 10 % where Rem could control roughly 50 to 60.

"Mera!" I called out sickeningly sweet using my poker face. He narrowed his eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit Alari. Still cunning. But not to bright." He sneered and turned to what was left of his men.

"Do whatever you must to capture her. Don't kill her. Rem you stay here" He ordered and roughly twelve men began to run at me. I loaded my bow.

Blood spattered the walls and bodies littered the floor. All that was left was Mera and Rem.

"Alari why do you fight me?" Mera asked.

"Your a greedy bastard that ruined my life!" I snarled and loaded the last arrow into my bow.

"My dear you must understand I had nothing to do with the fire. I gave you a second chance!"

"You caused me years of agony! Years of crippling fear!" I screamed.

"Alari we are special!" Rem said softy.

"I never asked for this Rem and you know that."

"Rem please restrain her" Mera said handing him what looked to be a small needle. I hissed and pulled back the arrow.

"Alari don't make me do this." Rem said in an all to kind way. He then began walking toward me. I waited until he was half way up the stairs before I let the arrow go. But to my amazement Rem caught the arrow.

"Huh!?"

"I'm stronger now. I can now use 100% of my mind." He said coming to stand before me. I took a step back and pulled out a dagger. He sighed.

"Alari we both know who will win." He said taking another step.

"I never asked for any of this. Why can't I just try and live my life in fucking peace! You've ruined me enough so why can't you leave me alone."

"Mera was not finished with you"

"You didn't answer my question!" I snarled meeting his eyes. Suddenly his hand shot forward grasping a pressure point on my neck and taking me to the ground. The dagger slipping from my fingers.

"A life with humans no longer exists for us anymore. We don't belong." He said gently putting the needle in my neck plunging me into darkness.

When I woke cold metal pressed against my back and was tight around my forehead wrists and ankles. I was laying on a table in what appeared to be a small room. A dim light emitted from one corner.

"You gave me no choice Alari." Rems voice sliced through the short silence. I couldn't say anything. They got me and now I was done for. I had spent years planning my escape. Learning the halls and every room.

"This is your home Alari. I don't understand why you'd leave." Rem said coming into focus. He had shady grey eyes and brown hair that stuck up in every direction.

"No Rem. This was your home! Not mine." I hissed.

"Mera gave us a second chance. You should be grateful." He said. Rem had a way of always being calm but you never wanted to cross his bad side.

"He out of all of "us" favoured you. You were never beaten or drugged to near death."

"I never fought him. I followed his orders."

"Like a stupid dog!" I snapped.

"Alari! Enough. Mera wanted to keep you under but I insisted other wise. But if you can't shut it I'll go back on it." I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment drinking in the scent.

"This isn't the same building. So my best guess is I'm still in England?"

"Very good."

"Why are you acting like this? You never did before." I hissed.

"I know you will never stop fighting Mera. And soon you won't have to fight me either."

"What do you mean?" I blinked. Rem leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Mera plans to unlock the rest of your mind as he did with me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

I had lost track of all time. Day and night. Still locked down on the table I had to many tubes sticking out of various places. My arms, wrists, ankles, neck and even my temples. How I was still alive I'll never know. I had built a well tolerance to pain last time but the agony I was going through now shattered any way I tried to block out the pain.

"It's not much longer Alari. I know it hurts." Rem had said many times over. And once again. I couldn't speak for if I opened my mouth I might scream. The pain came in waves. One moment I could breathe and the next I was wishing for death. Mera had come in only a few times and same with Rem. other then that I was alone. Just as Rem stood by my table now Meras face came into view.

"Well everything's going well. Your body is not rejecting it just as I assumed. You are the perfect candidate." He cooed. I couldn't answer him. All I could do was keep my teeth clamped tight. I watched as he pulled a small needle from the chest pocket of his lab coat and inject it into one of the tubes.

When I woke all the tubes were gone and I was no longer attached to the table. I was in a different room in a single bed that had a small table with a lamp that was on beside the bed. There was a desk across the room and a wardrobe just off to left of it and a vanity at the end of my bed. As I struggled to sit up the door opened and in walked Stormy.

"Oh! Your awake!" She said coming over to stand in front of me. It had been years since I'd last seen her. Counting up the total in my head she would roughly 16 now. She'd filled out nicely with lean muscles.

"Your taller then me now. And your hair!" I mumbled. Her hair was a brilliant blue and tinges of purple and black it was also cut into a pixy cut. Stormy I had actually liked. We both shared the same hate for Mera and both could never understand Rem.

"Yea. Do you like it!"

"It really suits you." I struggled to stand and she bent putting an arm over my shoulder to help. I looked down at my clothes to find I was wearing long black pants that were tight against my legs, black lace up boots that came just below my knees. A black tank with a dark blue vest and black tail coat. She helped me over to the vanity and sat me down. I picked up a brush and began to brush my scruffy hair. I noticed it was longer.

"How... How long was I out?"

"Umm lets see." She began to count off her fingers.

"Well I remember Mera bringing you in late spring and the experiment took longer then expected."

"Stormy!"

"It's November."

"I was out for more then three months."

"It's November 25" she added.

I heard the door open and in came Rem. I slowly stood from the vanity and turned to face him.

"Stormy a moment." Rem said.

"Ok." She scurried out of the room.

"Why couldn't you just have left me alone?" I asked.

"As I said before Mera still had plans for you."

"Why me. If he wanted to test on someone why me?"

"We tried with Takara, Mei, Abeo, Stormy and even Beyond. Takara, Abeo and Stormy's bodies rejected the treatment. Beyond was compatible so it worked and Mera wanted to take it one step further and try it with you." He said with a soft voice.

"And what's with you! You couldn't stand to be around me then."

"Well that was then and this is now." He tilted his head and crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"Oh shut up."

"Your appearance has changed but your personality is still sharp." He said taking a step toward me. I hissed.

"Come near me and I'll blind you." I snarled.

"Ah but your forgetting I'm stronger than I used to be. You are to but have no knowledge of how to use that power." He grinned.

"Leave me alone."

"Sorry cant do. Your under strict super vision. Come on. Dinners ready." He said pushing me slightly a head of him out of the bedroom. The smell was the same from when I'd first woken up here letting me know we were still in England. Where though I had no idea. Once in the dimly lit hall Rem moved in front of me.

"What I originally wanted to tell you when I got to your room was from now on you will be closely watched. Your room will be locked at night and starting tonight you will be mentored by me."

"What!"

"I can use 100% of my brain and so can you. But you have no clue how to use the power. So I will train you." He said stopping at the end of the hall to where it opened up to a stair case that went down. Half way down the stairs the stair case spilt into a landing. There were stairs now in the right and left side. Once at the bottom I turned to see under the landing was large double doors.

"That" he said pointing to the doors " is the ball room. But once in that room there's a door hidden behind a painting that leads down to the experiments."

"So where in a mansion then."

"Very good."

"But why would - what's this dump called?" I asked. I had been with it so long and never knew the name.

"Well Meras been searching for quite a while trying to find you. And he figured moving from the main land would be a better start. So a year ago he moved the entire organization here to England. London actually. It's now called Mercy Manor. It's way out of the way from people so were not easy to find."

"But why would it need a ball room then?" I asked stupidly.

"Well one it came with the mansion. And two we portray as a school for the gifted so we occasionally hold parties."

"Gah" I hissed as we continued through the hall on the right side of the mansion. It reminded me of the Phantomhive manor in a way. The lay out I guess. I followed Rem all the way to what I assumed was the dining room. When he opened the door I found a large long table that could seat probably 15. At the table was Stormy who on her right was Beyond, he had white hair that was thick and spiky and bright ice blue eyes with tinges of red. Across from them was Mei who was beside a girl with long white hair and acid green eyes. But the key thing I noticed were the white dog like ears. When I met eyes with her she smiled. I looked to the boy sitting beside her. He had dark grey hair that flopped out in every direction. His eyes were dark to match. I then looked to the head of the table to see Mera. My ears flattened and I hissed.

"Now now my dear. Come sit." He patted the spot next to him.

"In your dreams creep." I snarled and went to sit by Stormy. I watched Rem walk over and take a seat next to Mera. The two engaged in a quiet conversation. I leaned over to Stormy and whispered in her ear.

"The day I sit by him with be the day when demons become angels." She smirked.

"Oh I should probably introduce you to our two newest. That there is Alaska. She's half animal like you. But she's a wolf. The brain treatment didn't work on her. She actually nearly died. And that one over there is Ash. He can control the blood in the body. So it's ideal not to screw with him or he'll kill you"

"Pleasant" I said sarcastically and Ash smirked.

"So Alari it's been awhile." Beyond said sticking his head around Stormy.

"Um yea." I liked Beyond but he had a tendency to make one uncomfortable around him. I guess it's the eyes. He grinned and then winked.

"Hello Alari." Mei said across the table in a small voice. Before I could reply Mera cut in.

"Alari dear you remember the protocol don't you. So any miss behaving or not listening comes with a punishment."

"Oh yes I'm fully aware." I sneered picking up my fork and beginning to eat what Stormy had been scooping onto me plate.

"Spaghetti" she said although it was no where near as good as the food at the manor or even the circus. I wrinkled my nose as I ate. Only getting through half the plate I pushed it away.

"Gah."

"I fully agree with you." Beyond smirked and picked up a noodle from his plate before flinging it straight up and watching it stick to the chandelier. I smirked. Stormy who was in between the two of us whipped him upside the head with her napkin.

"Enough!" Mera snapped.

After dinner I was immediately escorted back to my room by Rem.

"I know it sucks." He said once I was in the door.

"Oh go suck a fuck!" I snapped as he closed the door locking it with the key on my side. I heard him laugh as he walked away.

"Bastard." I said sitting down on the bed. The room was a fair size but I knew right away the only way in and out was the door. And I had nothing to pick the lock. Damn it. I sat in the silence for a long time pondering until the door clicked and opened revealing Beyond. He walked in and the door shut and locked once more.

"What are you doing here?"

"I talked to Mera and I got him to agree on my training you not Rem"

"OHMYGOD ! Really. Thank you! I would much rather be mentored by you than him".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

I had been here for quite some time training with Beyond. I had learned that when it comes to controlling your mind fully you can only put it in one focus area. So for example shapeshifting or controlling the elements even skills like being a master at fighting. I chose the elements. I had mastered earth, air, and fire but I was still having issues with water. It was the last one I was learning and the hardest. On the side Ash was teaching me how to control the water in blood.

"Hey Alari?"

"Yes?" I turned to Alaska who had knocked at my door. Stormy was behind her as well as Beyond and Ash. All of them were dressed finely for tonight. Mercy Manor lied to the outside world as a school for the "gifted". Tonight was the Christmas ball. I wasn't looking forward to it. My hair had been curled and clipped back. My eyes lined sleekly with black and my lips blood red. I wore a black dress that flowed out when I walked. My tail had been fitted through a hole in the dress. I looked at my ears in the mirror.

"Alari are you ready?"

"Yes. Lets go" I said getting up and following them from the room.

"So who's all going to be here?" I asked. As we walked to the ball room.

"Ummmm-" I listened to stormy rambled on about who she knew was going to be there but I stopped her when I heard one that made my heart stop.

"What did you just say?" I said stopping. Ash, Beyond, stormy and Alaska stared at me.

"Umm I said Phantomhive?"

"Oh shit. Shit shit shit!" I half screamed wobbling.

"What!" Beyond said putting a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"Phantomhive manor is where I worked before Rem and Mera found me again. There going to know who I am!"

"Ok calm down. We don't have time to freak out. Beyond and I will approach them and tell them not to acknowledge you ok." Ash said and Beyond nodded.

"Ok." I nodded softly.

"Ok when her get to the front entrance stay down the hall for a bit like five minutes and then come into the ball room. Got it?" Beyond said. I nodded and we began walking again. Once we got to the end of the hall I stopped with Alaska and Stormy to wait. I paced back and forth ears flat and tail swishing.

"You need to calm down ok." Alaska said.

"No you don't understand. I joined a circus and I traveled with it for a long time. I only recently moved to that manor but there was a guy that came to the manor with me. We were pretty close and I don't know what he's going to do now that he'll know I'm alive."

"Just don't worry. Ok? Ash and Beyond have it covered."

"Ok it's been five minutes we can go in now." Stormy said. As we walked to the door my breath hitched in my throat as we walked in. My eyes scanned the room finding Mera with Rem. Lastly seeing Ash and Beyond with the young master and Sebastain. I could also see Snake on the other side of the master.

"Crap."

"Keep your cool" Alaska said. And I laughed weakly. Suddenly Rem was in front of us.

"Alaska Stormy and moment if you will." He said.

"What do you want?" I snarled as they walked away.

"Dance with me?" He held out a hand.

"No"

"You don't have a choice."

"You knew where I came from why are they here."

"Dance with me and I'll explain."

"Fine." I said taking his hand and letting him lead me on to the floor. Once in the middle he placed a hand on my waist and one on my shoulder. I hissed softly as he leaned down to my ear.

"It's a test. Mera set it up for you. He wants to see how you will react."

"That's a sick joke!" I hissed.

"If anything it's Mera that's the sick joke" Beyond said appearing out of no where. He narrowed his eyes at Rem who took his hands of my waist and shoulder. I took a step away from him hissing.

"Alari don't do anything stupid." He said walking away leaving me with Beyond.

"Creep" I muttered.

"You could say that again." I'm going to sit. Care to join me?"

"Why not!?" He said following me to a near by table. I sat down with a load huff kicking off my heals. Mera walked smoothly over.

"Alari my dear your more than welcome to speak freely to them."

"Yea and then get punished later. I wasn't born yesterday Mera." I snapped. He blinked.

"Alari go. I invited them as a test to see how you'd react to me. Snap at me again and yes you will get punished." He turned narrow eyed and walked away. I hissed softly after him. After a bout five minutes I growled, put my shoes back on and stood up.

"So your really gonna do it? What if it is a trap?" Beyond asked.

"Than I'll defend myself." I hissed and began walking over to where Ash, Alaska and Stormy stood with the young earl Sebastain and Snake. Stormy was the only one who saw me coming. Once I was ruffly a meter behind them I spoke heart pounding.

"Act naturally because I could die later tonight just for coming over here" I said. The three turned to me. The young masters eyes told me he didn't give two shit. Sebastian looked down right amused and Snake looked both surprised and hurt.

"Alari?" Snake said.

"Ta da!" I said sarcastically.

Ok. I am super sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy getting ready for school and all that wonderful shit. I'm sorry to say but I'm taking a short hiatus on this story to start another one. If you have seen Soul Eater and love Stein and Marie the first chapter will be up shortly.


End file.
